


EMOTIONS

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, Denial, M/M, One sided, Overthinking, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You turned only to see a laughing boy. His eyes ruined with swirls of madness and his laugh sent chills down your spin. The light glowed off of his white, untamed hair. You feel dread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMOTIONS

The restaurant glittered with ambers, reds and yellows as the large ringing screamed in your ears. You watched as the pink haired male flied across the room in a blur of yellow and pink. You turned only to see a laughing boy. His eyes ruined with swirls of madness and his laugh sent chills down your spin. The light glowed off of his white, untamed hair. 

**Dread.**

At this point all you felt was dread. You listened as he told the group of survivors that they wont survive. That is unless the traitor turned themselves in. Everyone felt the fear sink in and you… you felt the betrayal yet again. He’d finally lost it. That is, if he had anything to lose. He had faith in you all to find the bombs, no he had hope that you all will find the traitor. And why wouldn’t you, was his reasoning. You were high school levels after all. No, he had hope in them, not you. You don’t have a talent. Your lower than him, remember.

**Fear.**

You feared what may happen as you ran around the island looking for the ticking of death. You feared what the boy you once called friend was doing. You feared Komaeda. Or at least you thought you feared him. You were angry and confused toward his actions but you still wished that he’d become what you first knew him as before. You wanted to understand the boy. However at the same time you didn’t. Whatever may have drove Komaeda into his hope-inspired craze was beyond your understanding. When you felt like if you understand him you only get hurt… again.

**Pain.**

You did not want to feel anymore pain from the albino; who had taunts you all to have hope. He threatened to kill you all and at the same time asked you to be hopeful. His eyes were on the prize and that was the traitor, if there even is one that is. You didn’t want to believe that there was one. You didn’t want to believe your friends would betray you. Just like Komaeda had. You wanted to trust them all. Without trust what did you have? Yet still, you felt uncomfortable.

**Paranoid.**

You could say you were paranoid or perhaps over-thinking things. You do have a tendency to do that however you didn’t feel like you were completely wrong. A part of you thinks that you should have felt uneasy. Why would Komaeda go to such risks if he didn’t fully believe in what he was doing?

**He wouldn’t.**

You may have not completely understood the boy but you didn’t think he’d act stupidly and so you felt less at ease. As you looked around the beads of sweat forming on your brow and sticking to your hair proved that this is reality. The feel of the moister forced you realize you were awake. This was not just a nightmare. When you were told that the bombs were found relief filled you but deep down you still feel something isn’t right.

**Komaeda.**

Komaeda was not with the bombs. However, he did leave a video message on a laptop. His face had a cruel expression. He told you how to defuse the bombs and the feeling of dread reappeared. The only one who could stop them was the traitor. Komaeda said he knew who the traitor was. Something inside of you believed what he said whist another part of you refused to.

**Bang!**

They were never any bombs. You felt so happy. You wanted to strangle Komaeda for being an idiot but at the same time you wanted to hug him and thank him for not killing you. His smug voice echos in your ears. Then you remembeedr that he had told you before not to take everything he says seriously.  _You didn’t listen_. Still, even though everything was false as there was no bombs something still felt…

**Wrong.**

Yes something was wrong.  
When you saw the fire you knew something wasn’t right. You attempted to put it out and once done (by the sprinklers) Monokuma rushed you all out. When you re-entered it wasn’t only Sonia’s gas you could smell. The dread returned and your instincts screamed. 

**Don’t go further.**

**Please, don’t go further.**

Behind the curtain was a horror of a sight. You felt all your emotions build up in your chest. Then denial. He wasn’t dead. No, he was but you didn’t care. The tears that fall down your tanned cheeks were not noticed and no one told you they were there. It wasn’t until the empty lift carries you down to lose another loved one did you realize. Komaeda was a loved one. You loved him, deep down. You love him as more than a friend and that’s why you wanted to understand him. You wanted to heal him. You wanted to be the bandaid on his broken heart and mind. You wanted to smother the boy in love until he no longer had a choice but to accept it. You wanted to break his chain of luck. And you wanted to tell him you love him.

**But now you can never tell him that…**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, sorry guys yet another sad drabble from me \\(9w9)/


End file.
